crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
Jade 6 - Dreams and Awakenings
Dreams and Awakenings is by Babs Yerunkle, was published on 2006-07-09 and runs from 2006-11-15 to 2006-11-26. It is the sixth story about Generator. It is preceded by Jade 5 - Redefining Jade and followed by Jade 7 - Over the Top. Story 33: In the dragon's lair Thuban requests a visit by Jade and Jinn, and a demonstration of her powers. 34: Heart's desire Thuban offers Jade an attempt in the BIT-slicer... for a price. 35: Costs In return, he wants her animating a gargoyle, "Lazuli," at his Faction 3 meetings. 36: Body shopping Jade considers who to ask for a BIT donor. 37: I want your body! After going to a dance, she asks Tennyo to be the donor for her template, who agrees. 38: Bring back my body to me Jade keeps practicing with the Lazuli body. 39: Bitches Tempest challenges Jade to prove she is really a girl by coming to the Lesbian Hot Tub party, and in a fit of recklessness, Jade accepts. She gets Wallflower to come with her. 40: Preparations Jinn requests help from James Bourne for the Faction 3 meetings. The TGs hold a ceremony for the Day of Remembrance. 41: What are little girls made of? The first run in the BIT-slicer doesn’t change Jade’s body, but during the attempt Jade sees the Star Stalker and accepts her mark, without Tennyo being consciously aware of it. The next time Jade charges Jinn, she looks like Tennyo. 42: The Truth about Jade Sara figures out that Jade is actually a shape-shifter, not a repressed Exemplar. 43: UnderUnder wear At the first Faction 3 meeting she attends, Lazuli kisses Skinner, and meets Fubar, who shows her a memory of a TG girl, Jan Stilton, who was killed when her secret came out. 44: In hot water Jade uses plastic prosthetics to make herself look like a girl for the hot tub party. 45: We don't need no stinkin' badges! The students are informed about MID registrations, and Jade muses if she should get a MID for Jinn. The Kimbas meet Samantha Everheart. 46: If at first you don't succeed… The second attempt in the BIT-slicer works, and gives Jade a body that looks like Tennyo’s, which makes her extremely happy. 47: The real thing It's Thanksgiving, and Jade has a lot to be thankful for. Meanwhile, Poise and Peeper get into an argument. Jade offers her services as a bodyguard to Sara. 48: Suspicions However, Fey and Sara worry about the spell that had been keeping Jade stuck, and the new relationship between Jade and Tennyo. Jade sets up a date with Thuban to thank him. 49: Peeper reaches new heights Jade experiments harassment from Peeper and responds accordingly. She discovers some interesting interactions between her power and Mithril. 50: Celebrations At the second Faction 3 meeting, Lazuli talks to Montana and Tool, and later agrees to help Tool with her uncontrolled shapeshifting by giving up her body. 51: Dress up When Jade tries to put in earrings, she discovers she has become a regenerator. Jade and Shroud both get MIDs. 52: First Date Jade and Thuban go out, and they both learn a lot about each other. 53: Black Magic After Jade’s date with Thuban, she participates in Hekate’s spell to give her gargoyle body to Tool. 54: Disaster strikes Hekate hadn’t mentioned the spell involved a demon eating the donor’s soul, but Tennyo saves Jade and destroys the demon. 55: Any price The next day, Jade starts to revert from Tennyo’s figure, back to her normal body. She tries to stop it by taking knives to herself and cutting the boy parts out. 56: Other than that, Mrs. Lincoln, how'd you like the play? As she is now a regenerator, it neither works nor kills her, though it does freak out her friends. Thuban gets angry that she can no longer be Lazuli. 57: Improvements Thuban apologizes, and takes her on another date. 58: Future dreams Thuban discovers something startling. Category:Stories Category:Babs Yerunkle Category:Article stubs Category:Gen1